There's Always A Light In The Darkness
by Kitty-Cat-022
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get kidnaped after school and are left in a strange attic. With the occasional visit from their kidnappers getting out alive will prove almost impossible. Can they find the light in the darkness? Trigger warnings: kidnapping, beating up, starvation and implied rape
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warnings in the description!**

**AN: so first story in a long time whoops. This one is a lot darker than grenade (that I deleted btw) so if you don't like that I'm really sorry and you don't have to read this. I just realzed that the title is a Dianna Agrin quote or something :/ For any new readers my name is Kitty and my grammar sucks because all my teachers taught me the wrong stuff. That's about it so I hope you enjoy this story (despie that bad grammar) and I'm sorry it's really short.**

It was a warm summers day in Lima, Ohio. School had just started again the day before and Quinn Fabray was happy for a change. Quinn hadn't been truly happy since before she cheated on her boyfriend and had a baby with the school bad ass. She was so happy because she was back on the Cheerios and she had just come from a great glee club rehearsal where she got to sing the lead on the group number that was used to try to get new members for the club,

She was so happy that she didn't feel the needle insert into her skin.

"Dan, get your ass over here. I got one" the man said into his small walkie talkie while attempting to drag the unconscious teenager behind his car, so the few students left in the parking lot wouldn't see. Just as he got her behind the door to the back seat he heard movement behind him and his brother came into view.

Dan took a quick glance at the girl and sighed

"what did I tell you? You go for the ugly, dorky looking ones that people don't care about. They will have reported her missing within a day, tops. You're such an idiot, just get her in the car and i'll go get another one." once his brother had left he hauled her by her foot into the car.

Rachel was having a rough day. She had gotten slushied 3 times today and her solo went to Quinn. She walked along shuffling her feet along the ground. Lost in her mind,

'How could Quinn have gotten that solo, that's my solo. Also who the hell slushies someone 3 times in one day and oh, god I have 20 math homework questions due tomorrow that I haven't even started yet'

She was watching her feet as she walked and that caused her to not see the man following her. Or the punch to her temple.

When Dan reached his brothers car her quickly opened the back door and flung the body in, over the other one in there.

"Dude, she's tiny what are we going to do with her" his brother asked from the drivers seat as he got in the passenger side

"give her a few days without food or water, she will be bones with skin on" Dan replied as his brother started up the car an pulled out of the parking space. They didn't say anything else for the whole 2 hour trip to their house.

When Quinn finally regained consciousness she thought that she must have fallen asleep in the parking lot. That was until she looked around the room she was in and realized that it was definently not the school parking lot, it was what looked like an attic. As her eyes focused to the dark she took in her souroundings, there was a really old T.V., a couple of photo albums, a kitty litter tray and lots and lots of dust. But it was a strange looking lump over in the corner that caught her attention. She stood to go check out what it was but her head was spinning and when she put weight on her right foot she almost fell over from the pain. She gave up on walking and decided to crawl, lifting the settled dust from under her hands and knees, making her sneeze. When she got closer and saw that the lump was strangely argyle she realized that the lump was a battered and broken Rachel Berry. She crawled faster and once she reached Rachel she flattened her out onto her back as gently as she could, and took in the sight before her. Rachel had so many bruses and scrapes that her entire body seemed to be various shades of green and yellow with streaks of red mixed in from the blood dried around the worse cuts., but that wasn't what alarmed her the most, it was the fact that she didn't appear to be breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: another short chapter im sorry i just wanted to get this out before i went to bed. im not sure how often updates will be in the future but probably not this quick. i forgot to say last chapter but in my mind this is set at the beginning of season 2 without finchel relationship stuff. also thanks to justsotv for your help i think i fixed what you pointed out still not used to ff net**

No no, shit what do I do? Quinn was freaking out. Rachel wasn't breathing and she barely even resembled a human any more. Quinn felt for a pulse and checked for a heart beat but there wasn't any sign of life left. She was fully prepared to try and drag Rachel somewhere where she couldn't see her when she realized that Rachel's body wasn't really cold like they are on T.V. and in books and it wasn't warn enough for it to just be warm from the air around them, Rachel must have only died recently.

It was a requirement for being on the cheerios that you learn first aid and CPR but she couldn't remember if it works after they had died and she had no idea how long ago Rachel passed on but it was worth a try. She positioned herself over Rachel and after a deep breath she pinched Rachel's nose together and breathed into her mouth. She watched Rachel's chest rise and fall as she breathed out and in then after a while she reluctantly pressed down on her chest, right on the sternum, with the heels of her palms, worried that she would cause even more damage than what was already done. She continued alternating the breathing and pressing on her chest for a few minutes and then gave up and accepted that there wasn't any saving her but then she saw the smallest rise of Rachel's and almost cried from relief. As Rachel's breathing got stronger Quinn gently repositioned her so that when she woke up she would be as comfortable possible and sat down beside her.

About 30 minutes later Rachel's eyelids fluttered open and she let out a groan, then taking in her surroundings she let out a choked

"Qui-Quinn" and tried to roll onto her side and felt immense pain and her head started to spin. She felt soft hands gently roll her onto her back again and brush her hair out of her eyes then there was a soft

"Hey" from her side. Quinn sounded so vulnerable; she wasn't use to this Quinn, she was used to a tough and strong girl even when she was pregnant she didn't lose that feature but now she sounded about 5.

"How long was I out for?" she hated how weak her voice was

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this nicely but you weren't just out, you where gone" Quinn took in the confused look on Rachel's face and explained further

"I came to about 45 minutes ago and saw you on the ground, you weren't moving so I thought you just hadn't woken up yet but when I got closer I saw that you weren't breathing" there was a small gasp to her right so she gently took the hand closest to her and continued with her explanation

"I tried to resuscitate you and that worked after a few minutes then you where unconscious for half an hour" once she finished explaining the girl next to her was silently crying but she didn't say anything.

Quinn used the silence to look over Rachel's injuries, she was so bruised that she was starting to turn a disgusting shade of black and green and her shoulder didn't look right but she couldn't identify why under the puffy sleeved top. Her leg was clearly broken and maybe her arm as well, there where large cuts on her arms and one over her eyebrow and her clothes where dirty and ripped in places. She looked down at herself but she wasn't nearly as bad as Rachel, her uniform was dirty, her ankle was throbbing and there were cuts on the backs of her arms and legs but that was the worst of it.

They sat in silence for a long while and Quinn thought Rachel had fallen asleep until there was a murmured

"Why?" the voice sounded so broken, not at all like Rachel's

"Why, what?" Rachel slowly turned her head to the side to look Quinn in the eyes

"Why did you resuscitate me? You hate me, why didn't you just leave me dead?" she choked on the last word and looked back up at the roof

"I don't hate you, not at all. I know that must be hard to understand with how I have treated you in the past but please believe me" Quinn pleaded

"But why would you treat me like that? I never did anything to you? Rachel asked, still staring at the roof

"Because I was jealous, I walked past the choir room one day and you where singing and it was just spectacular and I knew that I would never have talent like that so I tormented you for some strange reason that doesn't make sense now that I look back on it" she looked away from Rachel, upset at herself for doing all those awful things to Rachel

"Thank you for the compliment, Quinn" Rachel finally turned to look Quinn in the eyes

"You look so tired, how about you have a sleep" Rachel nodded and almost instantly drifted off.

"Hiram, did Rachel say something about staying over with a friend tonight? She isn't home yet" Rachel's father, Leroy yelled down the stairs to his husband

"Nothing today, perhaps her phone died again" Hiram yelled back

"Yeah" Leroy said doubtfully

"Don't worry this has happened a lot, remember? We really should make her charge that phone more often" Hiram said, trying to comfort his husband

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine, what do you want for dinner?" Leroy asked, still slightly doubtful.


End file.
